


Galen - Archives

by Munnin



Series: Rogue One Cycle [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: He named the file for a reason.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a short prompt challenge. Speed written with no beta so I apologise for all and any grammatical errors.

Part of Galen’s mind knew what he was doing. Long before he became aware of it. Long before he consciously planned his revenge. 

It wasn’t revenge. Not really. 

Nor sabotage or sedition.

Just… the voice inside himself that said he couldn’t beat them, but he could leave them weak. 

He couldn’t bring them down. But he could leave behind a flaw, however small, that braver men could act on. 

He told himself it stopped him from breaking, that tiny act of rebellion. It kept him focused. 

It kept him from taking his own life. 

It kept him from thinking of Jyn. Where she might be, who she might have grown to be. 

What she might think of him. How she might hate him for all he had done.

He wasn’t aware of just how much that weighted on him.

No, that wasn’t it. He lied to himself about just how much that weight in him. 

The truth came to him in a single action. Something so small he didn’t realise he’d done it till it was done. 

He stared at the name on the file he had just uploaded to the archive on Scarif. 

Project Stardust. 

It was always for her. Everything he did. And always would be.


End file.
